Shinigami's Tale
by L.A. dreamer
Summary: Prolog
1. Default Chapter

Shinnigami's Tale

Prolog

I think, at times, that I am alone in this world so big; that I could do anything I felt the desire to, so long as it was on my own. But I am lonely, as being alone will do to any person, even me. So I sought out other people, though they knew not of my presence around them. I would watch and learn all that I could of these strange counterparts to myself.

I had hoped, even then, at the beginning of my emergence, that in time I would be accepted and fluent in the language of this undisciplined species of man. I had waited and joined them for moments at a time, before disappearing once more.

I am the god of death, Lord of the underworld. My name is Shinnigami, but for this foray into the world of men, I was to become known as Duo Maxwell. My tale started centuries ago, but my life, my life started here.


	2. Chapter 2

Long ago, I do not know how long exactly, I had decided to create a final ultimate test of my new abilities, those to blend in. In order to create the perfect test I had to first become mortal. To accomplish this feet I created a three year old body, and into this I placed myself or my essence if you would. (No. Not that way you perves!)

For location I chose a relatively new structure a colony (such an original name!) of the five main structures, I chose colony L2 for the simple reason that no one knew how many people were stationed there.

As a side note you should know that the body I built had some special 'features' so to say. If absolutely necessary, my original form would become dominant, the body also had accelerated healing, was immune to drugs and dieses, and only needed half the rest, food, and water that a normal human needed.

After a few days on my own I was picked up by Solo, the leader of the gang Scythes. During my years with the Scythes I was never far from Solo, and so, through association, I gained the name Duo. My four years with the gang were happy ones. We lived in an abandoned building, and stole from the merchants' food and clothing. Though the gang was not wealthy in money, we were rich in happiness. Then the plague came.

One by one they fell, struck down by a silent, deadly killer. Where police, solders and merchantmen had failed, diesis was victor. The Scythes were no more. I of course did not fall, being immune to all dieses, my immunity came from wanting to experience life, but I could not account for pain. As a god companionship was foreign, and so to was the pain of loss. It was not long before I was found by relief workers, in fact only a matter of days, but to me it seemed an eternity.

I was brought to an orphanage by the name of the Maxwell Church and Orphanage; I was one among many at that time. Still I had food, clothes and all the love a seven your old boy could stand. The two main caretakers, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, became parents to me; in fact they later adopted me giving me the last name Maxwell.

My hair at the time that I was brought to the church was a few inches past my mid back, this was for several reasons, a great disguise, warmth at night, and the clincher, we had nothing to cut it with. Sister Helen had decided that it needed to be tamed; I however, had decided that to keep it, never to cut it, as a reminder of the Scythes. As a result of conflicting desires we were involved in a rather heated argument, Father Maxwell solved the problem with the suggestion that my hair be braided.

I spent three years with the church, even with the rules they were happy years. This ended when the rebels came to the church. As far as I knew they only wanted a safe place to hole up for a while, when asked what they needed to make them leave sooner, their only reply was 'a Leo, a mobile suit.' Then they proceeded to laugh. It was the first night that they were in the church that I left.

My path was to the Alliance base, where it was simple to jump in a Leo and pilot it back to the church. By the time I reached home lunch had come and passed, as I rounded the last corner and came into sight of the church my thoughts were on that lunch, and how good Sister Helens cooking was. These thoughts vanished with the sight that greeted me of crumbled walls, small licks of flame, and red hot burning embers. I froze, part shock part denial, then I was out of that Leo and moving. I hit the boundaries at a dead run, screaming for anyone to answer me.

Of the 120 inhabitants, six adults the rest children under the age of fifteen, I found them all, and the only ones alive were Sister Helen and I. The sister was the third one that I found in that burned out hunk of a church, but she was not to live for long. The wounds from flying stone and glass as well as the flames that still lazily licked her flesh, at the most, with the best doctors and treatment available she would have had an hour tops. But she had only a scared ten ear old boy hiding the thousand year old god of death. I could do nothing, and she lasted only minutes. She spoke in those last moments of her and Father Maxwell's pride in, and love for me. As she handed me her cross, nothing much just a small silver thing with a detailed rose climbing it, to me, she said her last word 'faith'. With this she joined the others, to meet the god that they believed so much in.

Over the rest of the days I searched the wreck with tears in my eyes, I came to recognize a great irony. Not one of the body's I found was of the rebels. The alliance blew up the orphanage to get the rebels hiding there, and did not get one of the bastards. And so that day, standing with the last child to be found in my arms, a one year old boy named Thomas, and the still glowing embers of the church behind me, I swore my revenge, on the alliance who blew it up. That day I took my name again and became Shinigami.

Ps : sorry this took so long I moved, lost the book it was in, had no time to work on it, lost it again and finaly found it today. Please excuse any errors I do not have a betta and I did noy have much time to check over it Thanks. La Dreamer


End file.
